Hey Kleine, spreiz die xxxxx!
by Lilsys
Summary: Lily und James erwischen Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum beim heißen Sex mit einem Mädel. Was darauf folgt, ist unvermeidlich. Lily und James, wie ihr sie noch nie zuvor erlebt habt! R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** Alle hier vorkommenden Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling, nur Fiona Drury gehört mir.

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist hauptsächlich als Antwort auf eine Review entstanden, deren Autor ich hier nicht namentlich erwähnen möchte. Nur so viel: Der Inhalt dieser Review hat mich zutiefst durch ihre knallharte, aber undeutlich ausgedrückte Meinung beleidigt. Leute, ich habe nichts gegen die harten Tatsachen des Lebens, nur wenn ihr schon was zu kritisieren habt, dann bitte mit Begründung und falls möglich mit einem Beispiel, wie ich es besser machen könnte!

**WARNUNG!** Wer es nicht mag, dass hier die körperliche Vereinigung zweier Menschen (auch als Sex bekannt) vielleicht etwas genauer beschrieben wird als in anderen Geschichten, der soll bitte ganz schnell wieder auf den Zurück-Button links oben drücken!

* * *

**Hey Kleine, spreiz die Beine!**

* * *

Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, als die beiden Schulsprecher – Lily Evans und James Potter – vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen. Die beiden kamen gerade von einem langen Kontrollgang zurück, der ziemlich anstrengend verlaufen war. Sie hatten sage und schreibe sieben knutschende Pärchen erwischt, den betreffenden Häusern Punkte abgezogen (deren Anzahl stark geschwankt hatte – Slytherins hatten bis zu 10 Punkte pro Person verloren, Gryffindors waren mit einer Mahnung davongekommen) und die Leute wieder zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt. James hatte Lily während der Tour drei Mal gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Sie hat gleich vier Mal mit „Nein" geantwortet. („Verdammt noch mal, nein, Potter! Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus! Und dass du es gleich weißt, solltest du mich noch einmal fragen, meine Antwort wird trotzdem nein bleiben!") Wie auch immer, daraufhin hat James sie nicht weiter gedrängt.

„Candy-Drache", sagte Lily der fetten Dame das Passwort, die daraufhin ihr Portrait aufklappte, sodass Lily und James den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten konnten.

Die beiden Schulsprecher traten ein und blieben stocksteif stehen. Was sie da sahen, war einfach unglaublich. Direkt vor dem Kamin am Boden lagen zwei Gestalten – die größere, muskulösere (und hosen-lose) der beiden war Sirius Black, Marauder und Siebtklässler, und die kleine Blonde unter ihm war Fiona Drury, eine Gryffindor im fünften Jahr.

Die Bluse des Mädchens war offen, genauso wie ihr BH, der vorne zu öffnen war. Sie seufzte, während Sirius an ihrer Brust knabberte. Gleichzeitig hatte er es mit seinen Händen geschafft, Fiona unter dem Rock den Slip auszuziehen. Er warf ihn in hohem Bogen weg – und er landete vor den Füßen von James und Lily.

„Wow, dieses Höschen lässt ja mehr frei, als es verdeckt", flüsterte James mit erregter Stimme. „Hey, Evans, ich würd dich gern mal in so 'nem Höschen sehen!"

„So ein Höschen nennt man Stringtanga, Idiot. Und nein, du wirst mich nie in so einem Teil sehen. Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen", entgegnete Lily giftig.

In der Zwischenzeit stöhnte Sirius und Fiona schrie entzückt auf, da Sirius in sie eingedrungen war und daneben mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste massierte. Lily spürte, wie James plötzlich einen Arm um sie schlang. Sie erzitterte und James merkte es, da er sie an sich zog. Sanft, aber bestimmt, machte Lily sich von seinem Arm los und drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit eiskalter Stimme sagte sie: „Los, unternimm was, Potter."

„Waaaas?" Er sah extrem verwirrt aus, während sein Blick zwischen Lily und dem Pärchen am Boden hin- und herhüpfte.

Lily zeigte auf Sirius und Fiona. „Tu was, damit sie aufhören", zischte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wieso ich?", wehrte James sich.

„Weil er DEIN bester Freund ist und nicht meiner", entgegnete Lily bissig.

„Und genau deshalb wird er auch MICH umbringen", grinste James. „DICH würde er verschonen, weil er weiß, dass du ein Kontrollfreak bist, aber MICH..."

Lily stöhnte gequält auf, warf James einen giftigen Blick zu, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte und schritt dann auf Fiona und Sirius zu.

„Runter von ihr, Black!", bellte Lily.

Die beiden erstarrten mitten in ihren Bewegungen. Fiona keuchte und zog sofort ihre Bluse vor ihrem Oberkörper zusammen, um ihre nackten Brüste zu verdecken. Sirius sah gepeinigt zu Lily auf. „Aber Evans, ich kann doch jetzt nicht..."

„Und ob du das kannst!" Sie zog ihn kurzerhand von dem Mädchen herunter. Instinktiv griff Sirius nach seiner Hose und hielt sie schützend vor sich. „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Und sieh zu, wie du alleine mit deinem Problem fertig wirst. Los, rauf in eure Schlafzimmer!" Fiona lief sofort nach oben. Vor einer wütenden Lily bekam schließlich jeder Angst.

„Aber Evans, das ist ja so was von unfair!", regte sich Sirius auf. Er versuchte, sich so gut es ging zu verdecken und dennoch erhaben auszusehen. Es misslang ihm gründlich.

„Ja, da hast du Recht, Black", sagte Lily mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „5 Punkte Abzug sind zu wenig dafür, eigentlich sollte ich dich ja kastrieren!"

In aller Ruhe zog er sich seine Hose an und schimpfte währenddessen so leise, dass Lily kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte. Als er aufstand, erblickte er James, der noch immer in der Nähe des Portraitloches stand und kicherte. „Prongs, du Verräter!", rief er und hob eine Faust. „Das wirst du mir büßen!" Er begann, auf James zuzulaufen, der sofort durch das Portraitloch die Flucht ergriff. Sirius konnte ihm allerdings nicht recht weit folgen, da Lily ihn an seinem Hemd zurückhielt.

„Oh, nein, Black!", sagte sie streng, allerdings mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Du gehst jetzt hoch in deinen Schlafsaal und kommst nicht eher hier runter, bis die Sonne nicht hoch am Himmel steht. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, diesen Vorfall McGonagall zu melden."

„Evans, du..." Aber Sirius gehorchte der Schulsprecherin. Maulend ging er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Lily seufzte erst einmal erleichtert auf, ehe ihr einfiel, dass James ja geflüchtet war. Lily verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um nach James zu suchen. Natürlich war der Korridor vor ihr leer. Lily dachte nach und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass sie die fette Dame fragen könnte. Sie drehte sich zu dem Gemälde um.

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren eben hingelaufen ist?", fragte sie und setzte ein nettes Lächeln auf.

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe", antwortete die Dame im rosa Kleid. „Er ist da lang gelaufen."

„Danke!", sagte Lily und rannte in die ihr gewiesene Richtung.

„Aber es ist schon spät, meine Liebe!", rief die fette Dame ihr noch nach. „Sie sollten schleunigst wieder hierher zurückkommen und schlafen gehen!"

Doch Lily hörte nicht auf sie. Mit der Hilfe der verzauberten Rüstungen und Gemälde gelang es ihr, James im Pokalzimmer einzuholen.

„Warte, Potter!", rief sie.

Er blieb stehen. Als er sich umdrehte, fiel Lilys Blick auf einen gewissen Teil seiner Hose, der deutlich größer wirkte als normal.

„Ehrlich, Potter, ich frage mich, wie du damit so schnell laufen konntest." Sie trat zu ihm und aus einem Impuls heraus ließ sie ihre Hand über die Erektion unter ihrer Hand streichen. Plötzlich zog er sie an sich und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihren Po. Sie sah erstaunt zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor so nahe gewesen waren. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Einfach so. Es kam für sie völlig unerwartet, und zugleich hatte sie auch fest damit gerechnet. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was in sie gefahren war, dass sie es zuließ. Ihr Kopf schrie nein, aber der Rest ihres Körpers sagte ja und war stärker.

Da sie sein Begehren immer noch unter ihrer Hand spürte, intensivierte sie den Kuss und fühlte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, er streichelte ihren Rücken und ihren Po und zog sie noch näher an sich, sodass sie seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch fühlen konnte. Bei diesem Gefühl stöhnte sie auf, was er als Ermunterung auffasste. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren und küsste sich ihren Hals hinab. Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, obwohl ihr ganz und gar nicht kalt war.

Schließlich begann James damit, ihr den Umhang auszuziehen. Dabei löste er seinen Mund von ihrem jedoch nicht. Lily kam es vor, als ob Blitze der Lust ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhren, als sie spürte, wie James ihre Krawatte löste. Danach widmete er sich ihrer Bluse, knöpfte sie auf, ohne Lilys Vorderseite wirklich zu berühren. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu viel und sie schlang ihm ihr rechtes Bein um die Hüfte. Damit bewirkte sie einerseits, dass sie ihn näher an sich zog, und andererseits, dass sie sich fester an ihn klammern musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Plötzlich spürte sie James' Hände überall. Er fuhr ihr sanft durchs Haar, liebkoste ihr Gesicht, während er sie küsste, ertastete ihre Schultern, ihre Wirbelsäule, ihren Po und streichelte ihr schließlich mit der linken Hand über den Oberschenkel, der so einladend um seine Hüfte geschlungen war. Er schob ihren Rock vorsichtig hoch und wollte so viel von ihr wie möglich spüren. Mit der rechten Hand schlüpfte er durch ihre halb geöffnete Bluse und streichelte ihre Brust trotz des BHs, den sie noch trug. Er spürte, wie ihre Brustwarze unter seiner Hand hart wurde, und im selben Moment gelang es ihm irgendwie, mit der anderen Hand unter ihren Slip zu kommen und zwei Finger in ihre heiße, feuchte Öffnung einzuführen.

Lily schrie kurz auf, dann löste sie sich entschieden von ihm und machte einige Schritte zurück, um Abstand von ihm zu gewinnen. Dass er sie so überrumpeln würde, mit dem hätte sie nie gerechnet. Und noch weniger damit, dass sie sich überhaupt auf ihn einlassen würde. Das wäre der größte Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie war gerade dabei, sich umzudrehen und gehen, als sie beginnen wollte, ihre Bluse wieder zuzuknöpfen. Nur streifte dabei ihre Hand ihre Brust und sie bemerkte, dass ihre Brustwarze hart war und sie spürte, wie zwischen ihren Beinen vor Lust alles kribbelte und pulsierte. Sie war zutiefst erregt.

„Was denn, noch Jungfrau?", hörte sie ihn hinter sich feixend fragen. Sie drehte sich wütend um und wollte ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, als sie sah, wie er sich genüsslich über die beiden Finger leckte, die Sekunden vorher noch in ihr gewesen waren. „Du schmeckst feurig, Evans", stellte er zufrieden fest.

Sie wurde unheimlich zornig, obwohl sie nicht wirklich auf ihn böse sein konnte. Sie KONNTE es einfach nicht. _Na warte, _dachte sie, _wenn du dieses Spiel spielen kannst, kann ich das schon lange. _Daraufhin tat sie etwas, das sie sich nicht im Traum zugetraut hätte. Irgendwie tat sie es, weil sie sich an Potter dafür rächen wollte, dass er sie überrumpeln und sich einfach so Vorurteile über sie zu bilden erlaubte, denn sie war keine Jungfrau mehr. Sie wollte ihm das beweisen. Sie MUSSTE ihm das einfach beweisen.

Sie drehte sich um, starrte ihm in die braunen Augen, deren Ausdruck sie nicht deuten konnte, und knöpfte sich absichtlich langsam die Bluse auf, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Sie bemerkte, wie seine Augen immer wieder von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Oberkörper sprangen und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. Schließlich streifte sie ihre Bluse ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. James bemerkte, dass sie genoss, was sie da tat. Sie ließ ihre Hüften kurz kreisen, ehe sie ihren Rock abstreifte.

„Evans, was tust du da?", fragte James. Seine Stimme war viel höher als sonst.

„Na was meinst du denn?", gab sie mit hocherotischer Stimme zurück. Er sank zu Boden und musste sich an einen der Glaskästen lehnen, in denen die Pokale aufbewahrt wurden. Ohne allerdings den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Sie reagierte schnell und ließ sich in seinem Schoß nieder, damit er ihr auch ja von nahem zusehen konnte, wie sie ihre Schuhe wegkickte und langsam ihre Kniestrümpfe auszog. Mehr und mehr nackte Haut wurde sichtbar, und als sie damit fertig war, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich strippe für dich." James wollte nur zu gerne ihren Oberschenkel berühren, aber ehe er dazu kam, stand sie auch schon wieder auf.

Sie hob ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, tanzte einige Takte auf dem Teppichboden, über den schon tausende Schüler gelaufen waren, zu einer unhörbaren Musik und gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich. „Das macht dir Spaß, nicht wahr, Evans?", fragte James leise.

Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Händen über den Körper. Mit Absicht natürlich, sie wollte ihm vor Augen führen, was er nicht kriegen konnte – noch nicht. „Du hast aber auch deine Freude daran, oder?", fragte sie zurück. Sie sah ihn nur leicht nicken, was Grund genug war, um sich umzudrehen, ihre langen, feuerroten Haare über die Schultern nach vorne zu streifen und langsam den Verschluss ihres BHs zu lösen. Sie ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Stattdessen bückte sie sich und streifte in der Bewegung ihren Slip ab.

James konnte nicht fassen, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er sah die Frau vor sich, in die er schon lange abgöttisch vernarrt war, und sah ihren perfekt geformten, nackten Po vor sich. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie wieder aufstand und sich langsam umdrehte. Sie hatte nicht nur einen perfekten Po, ihr gesamter Körper war perfekt. Lily hatte ihr Haar so arrangiert, dass es ihre Brüste noch so gut wie möglich verdeckte, aber nun hob sie ihre Arme, grinste ihn an und schob ihr Haar wieder zurück über ihre Schultern, wobei sie mehr und mehr von ihren nackten Brüsten entblößte. Ihre Brüste sehr hell und im halbdunklen Pokalzimmer wirkten sie wie weißes Papier. Ihre Brustwarzen allerdings waren dunkel und hoch aufgerichtet.

James juckte es in den Händen, diese vollkommenen Brüste zu berühren, und Lily tat ihm den Gefallen. Sie setzte sich rittlings in seinen Schoß und ließ es zu, dass er sie erforschte. Er streichelte behutsam ihre Brüste, als ob sie wegrennen würde, wenn er nicht sanft genug wäre. Er nahm schließlich eine Brustwarze in seinen Mund und leckte daran. Sie seufzte wieder, warf den Kopf zurück und griff mit ihrer Hand in seine schwarzen Haare, um seinen Kopf fester an ihre Brust zu pressen. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und saugte stark an der Brust, während er mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und noch weiter nach unten fuhr, bis er ihr Zentrum der Lust fand, den kleinen Knoten hart zu reiben begann und sie vor Lust wieder aufschrie. Diesmal zuckte sie nicht zurück.

Stattdessen nestelte sie ihm die Krawatte vom Hals, riss ihm buchstäblich das Hemd vom Leib und umfuhr seine eigenen Brustwarzen kurz mit seinen Händen. Sie schob seinen Oberkörper zur Seite, sodass er flach auf dem Boden lag, und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während sie ihren Oberkörper an seinen presste. Haut an Haut lag sie über ihm und küsste ihn, aber nicht für lange. Ihr Mund löste sich von seinem, wanderte hinunter, über seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, seinen gesamten Oberkörper, bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel. Währenddessen hatte sie seinen Gürtel und seine Hose geöffnet, die sie ihm jetzt nach unten zog. Er half ihr dabei, sich auszuziehen, und nach einer kurzen Weile lag er nackt und vor Erregung zitternd unter ihr, während seine Erektion hoch zu ihr hinaufragte.

„Evans, bitte!", bettelte er sie an.

„Bitte was?", fragte sie lächelnd zurück.

„Du weißt schon..."

„Nein, was?"

„Erlöse mich von dieser Qual, Lily, ich halt's nicht mehr aus!"

Sie blickte ihm kurz in die Augen, die sie so flehentlich ansahen. James schloss voller Erwartung die Augen, spürte, wie sie sich bewegte, bis er schließlich etwas feuchtes, warmes an seinem Schwanz spürte...

Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht gemeint! Er sah Lilys Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen und fühlte, wie sie ihn in den Mund nahm, so weit sie konnte, und an ihm leckte und knabberte. Er zitterte und rief schon beinahe hysterisch: „Lily!" Ihr Kopf schreckte hoch und sie blickte ihn entsetzt an. Diesen Moment nützte er und er brachte sie unter sich, hielt sie mit seinem Körper zu Boden gedrückt, während sie vor Schreck protestierte.

„Lass mich los", schimpfte sie halbherzig.

„Ich kann nicht, Lily", sagte er atemlos. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Hey Kleine, spreiz die Beine!", wies er sie an.

Er packte hart ihre beiden Brüste, während er sie fest küsste und ihre Zungen einen regelrechten Kampf ausführten. Seine Erektion war kurz davor, in sie einzudringen. Sie spürte ihn, griff nach seinem Schwanz, um ihm dabei zu helfen, endlich in sie vorzustoßen, und sie bewegte unter seinem Gewicht ihre Hüften, so gut sie konnte, um es ihm zu erleichtern... Aber er besann sich im letzten Augenblick, schob sich nach unten, drückte ihre Beine noch weiter auseinander, spreizte mit seinen Fingern ihre Lippen und tauchte in sie ein – mit ihrer Zunge. Zuerst wollte er sie schmecken, sie mit seiner Zunge erkunden, sie beinahe zum Höhepunkt bringen. Sie war feucht, drückte den Rücken durch und bewegte ihre Hüften. Sie keuchte und stöhnte und wurde immer lauter, je schneller er wurde, bis er von ihr abließ, ihren Bauchnabel küsste und drei Finger in sie einführte. Sie schrie laut: „James! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus! Komm zu mir!" Und er küsste ihre Brüste und rieb ihr Knötchen. Sie wand sich unter und rieb sich an ihm.

„Keine Sorge, Süße, ich lass dich nicht fallen", antwortete er ihr leise, kurz bevor seine Lippen mit ihren kollidierten, sie sich selbst an ihm schmeckte und sie endlich von ihm ausgefüllt wurde, als er in sie eindrang, tief in sie vorstieß und Besitz von ihr nahm. Er zog sich fast zur Gänze wieder heraus, ehe sie ihre Macht zurückgewann und ihn wieder in sich zog. Es war wie ein Kreislauf. Keiner von ihnen war wirklich stärker als der andere, sie waren durch eine seltsame Anziehungskraft verbunden, wurden Eins miteinander und kamen beide zu einem mächtigen Höhepunkt, nach dem sie noch minutenlang nach Atem ringend dalagen.

In Lilys Gedanken herrschte das reinste Chaos. Bei ihm hatte sie sich gefühlt wie bei noch niemandem sonst und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn eigentlich schon lange gemocht hatte, auch wenn sie sich das selbst nicht eingestanden hatte. Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als James sich von ihr löste, nach unten rutschte und erneut mit der Zunge in sie eindrang. Die Erregung kam sofort zurück und Lily war nahe dran, ihr nachzugeben, aber die Vernunft gewann die Überhand. Sie stieß ihn von sich und begann wortlos, sich wieder anzukleiden. James sah sie kurz stirnrunzelnd an, dann folgte er ihrem Beispiel. Trotzdem war es kalt und zugig im Schloss, sodass den beiden schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder die Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

„Evans, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit dir mal das Pokalzimmer entehren würde", sagte James schließlich mit einem mokanten Grinsen.

„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", bellte Lily plötzlich.

„Was!", rief James empört.

„Geschieht dir ganz Recht, immerhin hast du mich dazu gebracht, an diesem öffentlichen Ort mit dir zu schlafen!" Bei diesen Worten errötete Lily ein bisschen. James wurde wieder zuversichtlicher.

„Hey! Also gibst du zu, dass es dir gefallen hat, nicht wahr?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll nach oben und wackelte übertrieben lasziv mit den Hüften. „Außerdem... 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Was?" Lily riss die Augen auf. „Wieso das?"

„Weil du mich geil machst, Evans, und weil es mir bei dir seltsamerweise nichts ausmacht, dass du mich heiß machst, aber nicht da bist, um..."

„Hach, ich hab doch hier die meiste Arbeit geleistet!", stöhnte Lily genervt. „Außerdem, ihr Jungs seid so notgeil!"

„Du kannst was dagegen unternehmen, Süße. Falls du es noch nicht weißt, es hat schon einmal geklappt, also..."

Lily musste bei seiner Rede lachen, die er in perfekt unschuldigem Tonfall von sich gegeben hatte. „Potter, du bist wunderbar", kicherte sie.

„Also gehst du mit mir aus?"

Lily überlegte kurz. Sie hatte James in dieser Nacht in einem ganz anderen Licht erlebt, er hatte ihr zu denken gegeben. Und sie wollte noch eine Gelegenheit haben, sich über ihre Gefühle für ihn klar zu machen, was normalerweise ja nicht so einfach gewesen wäre. Außerdem hatte sie sein Generve satt. „Gut, Potter, mein nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist ganz für dich reserviert." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Pokalzimmer. James lächelte in sich hinein und beeilte sich, seiner Angebeteten zu folgen, damit sie nicht allein im düsteren Schloss zurückgehen musste.

**

* * *

**

ENDE

**

* * *

A/N: Reviewt! Sagt mir eure Meinung! Sofort bitte!**


End file.
